The Jamun fruit forms 70% of the edible portion of the whole fruit. The juice of ripe fruit is used for preparing sauces as well as beverages. A 100% Jamun juice tastes very astringent and very thick and will not be in drinkable format. Hence commercially available jamun juice contains many additives like sweetening agents, stabilizers, colouring agents to make it more delectable. The commercially available juices also contain preservatives to give a longer shelf life.
Jamun fruit has been identified to impart various benefits in hone among them being antidiabetic property. Hence the addition of sugar, sweetening agents and other additives to the juice might not be beneficial, in particular to diabetics.
Hence to overcome the above problems we have tried to obtain a jamun juice composition which is without any added sugar or sweetening agent, preservatives and has a good shelf life.